


First Night (Of The Rest Of Their Lives)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Marauders era, Wedding Night, blackinnon, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr prompt: Blackinnon on their wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night (Of The Rest Of Their Lives)

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on Tumblr, sent to my RP account.

Sirius and Marlene stumbled into the room, laughing and more than a little tipsy off of their wedding champagne. Marlene had managed to lose her veil at some point in the night, and Sirius’s tie had come undone within ten minutes of the ceremony being finished. As they closed the door behind them, the atmosphere became charged with a sense of what was to come. It was, of course, their wedding night. After hours of dancing and drinking and talking with friends, preceded by toasts and cake and actually _getting married_ , they were finally alone, and they knew what was going to happen in a matter of minutes.

They’d had sex before, loads – it’s Sirius and Marlene, for Merlin’s sake – but this time was different. It wasn’t their first time by any means but it was their first time as spouses, and the preconceived notions of how their first encounter as such was meant to happen.

They looked at each other for a long minute, unmoving and silent, the tension in the room building. Sirius made the first move, beginning to unbutton his creased dress shirt. Marlene’s eyes flicked down to his elegant fingers, pushing the buttons through their holes, and she stepped forward, taking over. While she undressed him, he circled his hands lightly around her wrists, feeling the delicate bird-bones inside shifting with her movements.

“I, er,” Sirius began elegantly, as Marlene reached behind her to begin unfastening her dress. It was a floaty, off-white thing with pearl buttons down the back and lace sleeves.

“Give your wife a hand, eh?” Sirius started and began unbuttoning the dress, revealing Marlene’s smooth, tanned back. She held her long blonde hair over her shoulder, but released it as Sirius finished unbuttoning the last button. She turned to face him.

She really was beautiful, his wife, Sirius mused internally. Especially now, in the low light of the room, her cheeks flushed from what was probably a combination of the champagne and anticipation for what was to come. He took her hand and gently led her to the large bed, freshly made and unrumpled – unlike how they’d left it this morning, he thought amusedly.

Marlene sat on the edge, Sirius standing over her. It always took her by surprise just how handsome he was – thick, dark hair, quick grey eyes, cheekbones that could cut glass. He looked good in his dark suit, and he looked especially good now, standing over her in only his pants, hand still holding hers.

“I love you, you know that?” Marlene looked up at him. “Yeah,” he replied. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly, hand fisting in her hair. She, in typical fashion, dragged him down onto the bed. “No more of this namby-pamby romance stuff. I want you, Sirius Black, and you’re going too slow for my tastes.”

This was the Marlene he knew, and the woman he’d married. He smiled, hand going behind her back and pulling her roughly against him and lips finding hers for a passionate kiss. She smiled against his mouth, hips rolling against his and her hand going to his back, fingernails dragging teasingly against his skin.

Pulling back, Sirius manoeuvred them lengthwise on the bed, propping Marlene’s head up against the pillows, hand at her waist. She was wearing lovely knickers, a matching dove-grey set (the same colour as his eyes, but she wasn’t about to mention that) with delicate embroidery round the edges. They felt silky against his hand as he edged his fingers under the leg of her panties.

“Mind if I… get things going a bit?” Her response was only to gasp into his mouth and nod her head slightly, lips still attached to his.

They undressed each other further, lips still attached and hands trying to touch each newly exposed piece of skin. When they were both naked, Sirius pulled back and sat up, looking over Marlene. She was ravished – hair tumbling about her head, eyes dark and lips red. She had no shame, and he loved it.

Marlene also admired Sirius – he really was fit, muscles in all the right places but still gentle enough to be tender. She shivered with anticipation, winding her hand into his hair and pulling him down to her again. His lips went to her neck, kissing and sucking small marks at the base of her ear, the corner of her jaw, her pulse point, the hollow between her collarbones, and continuing lower. She loved it, loved seeing his dark head between her breasts and feeling his hair tickling her navel.

Sirius loved the taste of Marlene, her skin, her sweat. He loved how she smelled, he loved how she sounded, and he loved feeling how soft she was beneath his mouth and the sounds she made as he went down on her, nose brushing against her gently and his tongue moving at a fast pace, causing her to cry out and clutch his hair.  
“Oh, god, Sirius,” Marlene gasped, back arching, “you’re – ah. You’re so good at this, please, yes…”

Sirius smiled against her as she gasped loudly, hips stuttering and hands grasping at his shoulders from the rush of sensations. He crawled up her body, past her heaving, flushed chest, and kissed her messily, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue – an interesting thing he’d discovered she’d liked in seventh year.  
“Was that good for you, darling? Did you like that?”

“Oh, god, you know it was amazing,” she smiled. “Your turn, darling.”

Marlene’s hand snaked down between them and grasped him – he’d clearly enjoyed getting her off. He gasped, head flying back. She took this opportunity to reverse their positions, straddling him quickly. She smiled at him, hair falling in a curtain around his face, as she eased herself onto him.

He looked at her, hands skimming her sides, as she began to move, tossing her head back like a proud lion. His Gryffindor girl, she was. She was always beautiful like this, but now more than ever.

As their movements sped up, a sheen of sweat coating them both, Sirius pulled her to him and flipped them, still buried inside of her. He latched onto her neck, kissing her at the corner of her jaw because he knew she loved how it felt, the dual sensation of him inside of her, filling her up, and the pressure of his mouth at her pulse.

“Mar-marlene. I’m - ” he gritted out, thrusting harder. She tangled her hands in his hair, urging him on. “You can, you can, darling please, please…”

One final thrust and he finished, sweat from both of their bodies collecting and cooling between them. Marlene held him through it, smiling and petting his hair.

Sirius rolled them onto their sides, knowing Marlene would move if she no longer wanted to be joined with him, but it was comforting, being in her arms and in her body after they had both been sated.

“I really do love you, you know,” Sirius said quietly, stroking Marlene’s hair back from her face.

She smiled, nestling her head under his chin.

“I know it, husband. I think we made the right choice, you know, getting married.”

“Yeah. Best sex of my life, honestly,” Sirius said, his deep voice vibrating his throat against Marlene’s forehead.

“Shut up, wanker,” she said, laughing.

After a few minutes of gentle banter, they fell silent, content to be wrapped in each other’s arms, sated and relieved that they were really, truly, going to make it.


End file.
